


His Big Arms

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Road Trip, Summer, inadvisable drinking habits, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He holds me in his big arms, drunk and I am seeing stars. This is all I think of. </p>
<p>Every couple of months, Lucifer rolls into town in his beat up car. Sam's always waiting. </p>
<p>Heavily inspired by the song 'Video Games'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Big Arms

Sam was sitting on the rickety bench swing in the backyard, skimming his bare toes over yellowed and dead grass.

He was sure he would be back today. Certain of it.

The sun beats down on his neck and the relatively cool beer sweats in his hand. He lets the condensation trickle over his fingers unheeded, watches the water roll over his tan fingers, catching on the dainty ring on his finger.

 

 

...

 

 

Lucifer had given it to him the fifth time he came back to Sam, saying he picked it up on the coast, the blue jade had reminded him of his pretty eyes.

Sam had rolled his eyes and muttered something about not being ‘pretty’.

“You sure look pretty, stretched out on a bed.” Lucifer had murmured slyly. He had smiled that lazy smile that Sam loved so much, before sliding the ring down Sams middle finger.

 

 

....

 

 

The loud purr of Lucifer's car pulled him from his memories.

He lifted his head, whistling to get Lucifer's attention, a few seconds later he heard the rusty gate of the garden swing open.

A low wolf whistle made him smile, rolling his eyes. It was too hot for a shirt today. Lucifer was wearing a thin, worn shirt that Sam was sure he had probably owned for at least twenty years, with a pair of scruffy, blue jeans.

He didn’t look any different from the last time Sam had seen him, his blond hair still a messy disarray, tall and strong. He’d missed Lucifer, maybe a bit too much considering they were just ‘friends with benefits’.

“Do you ever take those off?” Sam asked, in greeting, nodding at the jeans that Lucifer seemed to live in. He set his lukewarm beer on the uneven ground.

“Only when you rip them off for me.” Lucifer grinned, leering at Sam before flopping down on the bench next to him.

Sam turns and breathes in Lucifer, nose pressed into his neck, skin warm and sweat-damp. Earthy and just...male. He sighs. Content. For a moment before he shifts, uncomfortable,“Ugh, it’s too hot.” He whines, pushing his face away from Lucifer, but still clinging to him with his arms, not willing to let him go so soon.

“Ugh, it’s too hot.” He whines, pushing his face away from Lucifer, but still clinging to him with his arms, not willing to let him go so soon.

“Yeah and you smell of sweat.” Lucifer teases.

“Fuck off,” Sam says half-heartedly, before sitting up. “Fine, I’m taking a shower, join me?”

“Darlin’ as if I’d pass up the opportunity,” Lucifer smirks, before standing. He reaches a hand to Sam, pulling him up and against him. His chest is solid and warm through the thin shirt, he lifts Sam's head and kisses him. Soft and lazy, the heat making them lethargic.

“Come on.” Sam pulls back, his fingers grabbing Lucifer by the collar, tugging him behind him. They traipse to the shower, occasionally pulling off items of clothing. Lucifer stands back to watch Sam pull down the worn cargo shorts down slim hips, eyes dark and wanting.

His own shirt discarded and faded jeans hanging low on his hips, he pulls Sam forwards again to ravish his mouth.

“You’re beautiful.” He murmured. Lucifer had said this on the evening of the first day they had met. Drunk and swaying. Mouth sucking and biting on the long line of Sam's neck, teeth scraping gently.

Like that first night, Sam didn’t reply. He just tugged at the short, blond strands at the base of Lucifer's neck, pulling him up to Sams eager lips. Yanking down Lucifer's jeans to his thighs, he stepped out of them and they made a slow backwards stumble into the shower, still locked at the mouth, lost in each other. Skimming his hands down Lucifer's solid back, scraping his non-existent nails along the lightly tanned skin, drawing out a sigh of air against his own mouth.

Lucifer's own hands trailed purposefully downward to Sam's ass, cupping him and kneading the firm flesh, eliciting a soft moan from Sam.

They ground against each other, skin slick under the tepid shower water, friction hard to find, lips catching, teeth nipping. They found each other, again and again, hair wet and in their eyes. 

Sam gasped, a slow whine catching in his throat. Lucifer not far behind him, his release punctuated by harsh pants of air against Sam's neck.

 

 

…

 

 

They went out that evening, there wasn’t much to do at home, they had laid on the too small sofa and watched shitty horror movies for a few hours, legs tangled. Sam asked Lucifer about his travels. He didn’t get that much out of him, like usual. So he gave up and kissed him instead.

There were few bars in their town, they were old and the chairs were rickety, the patrons usually over 40. Despite this Sam and Lucifer delighted in ordering flowery cocktails and taking as many shots as they dared to, mixing up strange, foul tasting concoctions. Like they were 15-year-olds taking alcohol from their parents and mixing strange flavours together.

They played pool in the dark corner and laughed raucously, pressing against each other, drunk, happy. Lucifer pressed close to Sam's back, pretending to show Sam a new shot. That familiar, solid warmth pressing in on him, comforting and arousing. Reminding him of lazy afternoons, Lucifer fucking him slow and deep or desperate evenings, drunk and frenzied, fast, leaving Sam aching. Once or twice Sam would top; He enjoyed those times but relished the pleasurable ache of Lucifer inside him.

They left the bar and hour or two later, wandering aimlessly in the dark. They stopped and looked at the stars, pretending to show each other constellations, not having a clue what they were pointing at, the pictures getting lewder by the minute, courtesy of Lucifer, a wicked grin on his lips.

Sam was still laughing when Lucifer moved behind him, wrapping his arms securely around Sams' waist. Sam stopped laughing and sighed happily. Nothing felt better than being just held by Lucifer, his big arms a reassuring weight.

 

 

…

 

 

They went home soon after, caught up in each other, drunk.

Sam was definitely drunk or he wouldn’t be saying what he was.

“Don’t leave this time Lucifer, don’t leave me. I miss you when you’re gone.”

Lucifer looked at him, slightly unfocused, pained.

“I can’t stay Sam.” He says softly, kissing Sam once.

Sam twists back. “Why not? Is for someone else, are you really married?” He nodded to the plain gold band on Lucifer's finger. Sam felt betrayed and angry that Lucifer stayed with him for a few days or a week and then left for months to some unknown destination.

“There’s no-one else Sam,” Lucifer said softly, looking at Sam sadly like he pitied him. That made Sam angrier.

“I fucking hope so.” He muttered before kissing Lucifer, more teeth used than necessary, biting sharply on Lucifer's lips, lips hard and unforgiving.

They wrestled on the bed slightly, Sam pulling harder than usual, nearly ripping Lucifer shirt off in his anger. He tugged Lucifer's hair pointedly. He continued his rough play until Lucifer muttered lowly and flipping him on the bed, pinning him under his weight.

“There’s no-one else Sam.” He said softly.

“It doesn’t feel like that,” Sam said bitterly and then to his horror a tear slipped out and down his cheek. Lucifers' eyes widened slightly before he leaned down, pressing his lips to Sams' cheek, catching the tear.

“There’s no one Sam. You’re all I have. Sam.” Lucifer whispered before kissing him, softly, the taste of alcohol still on his lips despite the conversation sobering them up.

 

 

...

 

 

The made love that night, slow and gentle, sweet kisses. Stroking hands and feather touches, before hands, gripped tightly like they’d never let go.

“If I’m all you have then why don’t you stay?” Sam asked, afterward, softly. They were lying down, Lucifer resting his head on Sams' shoulder. Sams fingers tracing over the back of his neck, catching strands of blond hair.

“I can’t Sam. I just can’t.” Sam didn’t ask again. He had found that too many questions usually made Lucifer flee come morning light.

Lucifer had gone silent, breathing softly against Sam's neck, possibly asleep. When he spoke he nearly startled Sam.

“Come with me?” He asked quietly, voice unsure and soft. Sam lifted his head to look at Lucifer who stared pointedly at Sam's neck.

“Where?” Sam asked, barely comprehending.

“Everywhere. Anywhere.” Lucifer pressed his dry lips to his collarbone.

“Alright.” Sam agrees and lies back down, carding his fingers through his hair again, a steady rhythm.

“Alright.” Lucifer echoes quietly. It’s quiet for a few minutes, listening to traffic outside of the apartment, people shouting and laughing.

“I’ve never taken anyone with me.” Lucifer blurts suddenly. “You’re the first.”

“Really?” Sam asks surprised. “Is that why you’re acting so weird?” He smiles slightly.

“Trust me, baby, this isn’t weird. ” He feels Lucifer drawl into his neck.

“I guess not,” Sam whispers before he falls asleep. Lucifer watches Sam sleeping for a while before succumbing.

 

 

…

 

 

Lucifer wakes early in the morning the first rays of a summer morning breaking through the window pane, painting Sams skin golden. For a moment, he considers leaving as he always does. Whilst Sam's asleep; too fucked out to notice his absence. He can’t now, though. He hadn’t realised his absence would affect Sam so badly, he had been shocked at the tears of last night, at what Sam had said. It had weighed on him heavily during their lovemaking, which had been gentler than usual. Lucifer's way of saying sorry, but it hadn’t felt enough of an apology.

He hadn’t even really thought about asking Sam to come with him until the words were out of his mouth. It wasn’t like they had confessed undying love to each other, he admitted he cared for Sam after coming back the fourth time, but originally he had just been a damn good fuck.

The idea appealed to him, he was lonely, wandering his entire life. He couldn’t stand staying somewhere longer than a few days, though, a habit of a lifetime. He imagined having Sam, stretched across the white leather bench seat of his car, dishevelled and flushed.

He stands up, heading throbbing slightly, and picks up a duffel bag, shoving items in it, books, clothes, lube seemed a sensible idea, condoms; as much as he loved the idea of coming deep inside Sam they hadn’t been tested yet, the hoodie he knows Sams brother had given him before he left. He looks towards the bed, the sheets were pulled off Sam, leaving him naked in the middle of the bed. Delectable.

“Sam.” He says, quiet, like a part of him, doesn’t want to wake him up, scared of change. Used to being alone.

“Sam.” He raises his voice. Sam stirs, slowly blinking.

“Lucifer?” He asks, confused, to be fair, Lucifer always slinks off without a word come morning.

“You’re coming with me, remember?” He says and Sam smiles at him like he just gave him a million dollars.

Lucifer feels something warm in his stomach, at the sight of Sam. Maybe he made the right decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-written Story that I posted last June. Please comment- I love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Darcy xo


End file.
